


First Taste

by bioplast_hero



Series: Autumn Sheith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meeting, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sheith in Autumn, Temptation, University Tour Guide Shiro, apple picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero
Summary: Shiro and Keith get sidetracked on the way to showing Keith his new dorm, and Keith's first taste of Earth is delicious.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Autumn Sheith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000317
Comments: 42
Kudos: 111





	First Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Первое впечатление](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767597) by [KseniyaChe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe)



> #SheithinAutumn apple picking 
> 
> Impromptu autumn sheith writing on my lunchbreak? Apparently so. Unbeta'd, please enjoy!
> 
> 🍂🍎🌻

“I’m Takashi Shirogane,” he extends his hand to the new student that he’ll be showing around. “But please, you can call me Shiro.”

“Keith,” he answers, stiffly accepting the offered handshake. Keith is a Galran citizen transferring from Daibazaal University. Shiro initially thought he must be coming on exchange for a term, but that’s not what his file says— definitely a degree-seeking transfer.

Keith only has a small bag on his shoulder. Maybe the rest of his belongings were shipped?

“I’ll show you to your dorm first, so you can get settled in before dinner.” Shiro aims for some idle conversation as they start walking from the welcome center to Keith’s new residence hall. It’ll be a bit of a hike to get there, but Shiro isn’t complaining. It’s a beautiful, crisp autumn day.

“You’ll have a bit of a late start on the term,” Shiro says after a while, “but I’m sure professors will be understanding with shifting their deadlines. Make sure you advocate for what you need.”

His charge visibly bristles at the suggestion.

“You believe I can’t keep up,” Keith says. It’s more statement than question, daring Shiro to confirm his suspicions.

“Not at all,” Shiro laughs lightly. “Your entrance exams place you well into next year. But classes here aren’t graded only on exams. There will be coursework to make up.”

“Oh,” Keith answers.

“I’ll be happy to help you navigate it. I’m also a tutor for astrophysics. Just let me know once you settle in.”

Keith flicks him a look, like he must be surprised by Shiro’s generosity. “I apologize for my error. You are… kind,” he says gently.

Shiro feels his cheeks heat at the praise. “Don’t mention it.”

“I am not to mention this?”

Shiro smiles. _Should’ve seen that coming._ “It’s an Earth expression. It means I’m happy to help, and you don’t need to make amends. We’re all good.”

“All good,” Keith echoes.

“Yeah.”

“Are other humans like you?”

“… Like me?”

“Patient.”

His next smile is a private one. “Not all humans, no. Probably not most. My dad always says ‘patience yields focus.’ I took it to heart.”

It’s a quiet walk, sharing only a few words between them and long silences as they pass throngs of university students and impressive-looking academic facilities; the university has an attractive campus and the bustle can be captivating, especially seeing it for the first time. It gives Shiro ample opportunity to glance at Keith when the other isn’t looking.

Keith is attractive. Shiro shouldn’t think it, but he’d have to be blind not to notice. Keith’s eyes are intense, midnight blue flaring purple in the afternoon sun. His skin is soft lavender, going rosy at his cheeks the father they walk; even the bright sun can’t banish the November chill. Keith’s hair stirs in the wind, shiny black and invitingly soft. More than once, Keith reaches with slender finders to tuck defiant strands away from his face, behind the soft peaks of his pointed purple ears.

Shiro doesn’t know him— nowhere near well enough for how he wants to reach and tuck his hair back for him.

Once or twice Keith actually catches him looking, which is always the moment Shiro picks to point at some sight along the way, sharing a little trivia from his tour guiding days. As he speaks, he feels Keith’s eyes on him in return. He can’t shake the feeling that Keith’s eyes fall to his lips as Shiro speaks. He must be imagining it.

“I hope you’ll like it here,” Shiro says. He means it. For Keith, this is an awful long way from home.

“I think I will,” Keith answers.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I… always hoped to come to Earth someday.”

“I wouldn’t expect Earth to be on the radar for many folks on Daibazaal.”

“Not many, no. But I am half human.”

“Wait, really?” Shiro can’t help the way his mouth gapes. The Galra aren’t even part of the Coalition, maintaining at best a tense truce with the rest of the universe.

“Yes. My father lives here. My mother… when she can, she will return to Earth to join us.”

Will wonders never cease? But something about the way Keith looks when he speaks of his mom gives Shiro pause.

“Is your mother alright?”

“I am… confident she will be.”

Shiro’s not sure what comes over him, but he reaches for Keith’s shoulder. It’s only a brief touch, not even a squeeze. His intercultural communication professor would be appalled, but for better or worse, he’s winging it.

Keith looks at his hand, then up at his eyes. It seems more welcome than he hoped.

“That’s good,” Shiro tells him before he lets go.

Soon the walkway they’re following climbs a gentle slope with occasional stairs. There are fewer students here, and even fewer buildings.

Keith seems to have only just noticed the change. “Where is it you are taking me?”

“I bet it looks strange,” Shiro laughs, “but I assure you we’re not lost. Your dorm is over in the new campus annex, expanded last year. The facilities are brand new and really nice. But, it’s a bit of a walk. You might want a bike to get to class faster.”

“A bike,” Keith says, smiling like he indeed knows what that is. “You live this way, as well?”

“I have an apartment off campus, but yeah it’s this way. The bike route takes you around to the south side of campus, but I like this walk up through the orchard most days.”

“Orchard,” Keith says. It isn’t a question, but from the puzzled look he gives, it should be. He probably doesn’t want to ask silly questions, but Shiro will answer them anyway.

Shiro points to the apple trees at the top of the hill. “You don’t really have trees on Daibazaal, huh?”

“We have _krech,_ which is… many-thorned desert bush. A lot of _krech.”_

Shiro hold his hand out at his shoulder height with a smirk. Keith follows the meaning and laughs, shaking his head no and holding his own hand out at his hip height with a wince.

“Not exactly a tree,” he concedes. Shiro laughs.

“You’ll love them,” he proclaims. “We have so many trees on Earth, innumerable species. And quite a few different kinds just on this campus. But these ones are some of my favorites.”

“Why?”

“Well, I think this is a nice place to sit and study when the weather’s good. I guess I try to be outdoors as often as I can,” Shiro confesses. “And the view isn’t bad.”

They crest the rise and the afternoon sun sets fire to the gold and red leaves in the valley below. The view this way stretches far beyond the new dorms into the surrounding neighborhoods, alight with fall color.

“Goodness,” Keith sighs, taking it all in.

“Yeah,” Shiro echoes his sigh. They linger there in companionable silence while Keith soaks it all in..

“What is _that?”_ Keith points overhead. The branches above them are heavy with ripening apples, cheery yellow orbs.

“Have you ever tasted an apple, Keith?” Shiro grins at him.

Keith blinks at him. “You know that this is my first time on Earth.”

“Right, well. You’re in for a treat.” Shiro is beaming. He can’t help himself. He loves meeting new people, and Keith in particular is quickly becoming someone he can’t imagine not knowing. Shiro loves the sunshine and the crunch of fall leaves under their feet, and he gets a jolt of pure joy imagining the taste of an apple on his tongue for the first time, fresh off of a tree.

Keith is looking at Shiro, studying him in silence. He doesn’t look uncertain, only… undecided.

“Go on, you can pick one.”

“That is allowed?” Keith looks a little scandalized. Shiro laughs.

“On my honor,” he raises his right hand, glinting in the sunshine. “It’s perfectly okay to eat the apples, Keith. Here, I’ll show you.”

Shiro looks around, turning his eyes from the apples over the path that they can’t reach, toward the pink lady apples he tends to gravitate to for a spontaneous snack.

“C’mon,” he waves Keith to follow as he sets off into the grass. The leaves that are gathering underfoot are red, almost maroon, swishing and crunching as they move. Shiro kicks through them a bit, playing. Inviting Keith to give it a try. He does.

“You’re a quick study,” Shiro observes.

“I am.”

Something about Keith’s confidence is a little infectious, the way he puffs out his chest. It makes Shiro stand a little taller, a little prouder, just to measure up.

“Okay, these are some of my favorites,” Shiro says, pointing ahead. He takes a moment to survey the lower branches, looking for one with a nice shape, unmarked skin, in a nice sunny spot on the tree. He touches one, then thinks better of it and reaches for the one behind it.

“The selection process is complicated.”

Shiro snorts. “It’s really not. I just like to take my time.” He shows Keith the nice pink blush on the skin, darker on one side, twirling it in his fingers. It’s heavy for its small size, a bit warm to the touch on one side and chilled otherwise. It’s perfect.

He brings it to his lips and take a bite, enjoying the snap of skin, the soft crunch and burst of sweetness and acidity. It’s juicy, too. Three bites’ worth and he’s licking his lips at the finish.

Keith is watching him closely. If he looks a little envious, well, that was the point.

“Your turn.”

Keith turns his head, slowly turning around. There are plenty more on this tree, on this very branch, and more trees all around. Keith looks like he hasn’t found the right one yet. Shiro feels like that, too, sometimes. He lets him look.

Shiro doesn’t feel that way now. He can’t take his eyes off of Keith. He’s never wanted anything more.

After a few beats, Shiro finds himself trailing along beside Keith as he wanders further up the slope, assessing his many options. He pauses in the shade with a gorgeous one right within his reach, mostly pink wrapped snuggly around a sharp yellow-green. It’s heftier than the one Shiro reached for. Good things come to those who wait.

It’s clear that Keith has made up his mind, but he hesitates. Shiro may be known among his friends for his mantra of patience, but there’s something humming under his skin in that moment as he waits for Keith to make his move.

Maybe Shiro has been playing host all wrong; he should be heaping fresh-picked apples at Keith’s feet.

He decides to pull it down for him. It’s all the same, so long as Keith gets to taste it.

Their hands meet on the way there.

Keith makes a sound of surprise, gaze falling on their hands and then Shiro’s eyes. Shiro doesn’t move, doesn’t even breathe. His heart gallops in his chest.

Neither of them flinch back.

“Do you think this is a good choice?” Keith asks.

“Only one way to find out,” Shiro answers.

Keith’s hand closes around the fruit, pulling it to his lips. He takes a bite.

.o0o.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/bioplast_hero)! 🍂🍎🌻 [Other sheith by this author](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=10209319&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=17504241&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=T&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=bioplast_hero)
> 
> I love comments of any kind, including emoji dances and keysmashes— all welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
